Gorgon Tea (Cryptic72)
|health = 300 |unlocked = Unknown |flavor text = He and is buddies recently started selling hyper-realistic zombie statues. No one knows where they come from}} Gorgon Tea is a fan-made plant created by Cryptic72, for Greece-themed worlds. When a zombie comes three tiles in front of it, the plant will turn into a statue, making it unable to move. The zombie will however become normal again if the Gorgon Tea stops looking at it, and the petrification effect hasn't any AOE, allowing it to only petrify one zombie at a time. It however can't petrify Zombots, but can petrify machines and slow down Gargantuars by 25% Origins and appearance This plant is based on the Mormon Tea, also known as the Ephedra which is a low-growing bush from the family Ephedrales that has long spike-like leaves and small red cones that ressembles fruits, and the Gorgon, a monster from the Greek mythology who had snakes as hair and could turn people that saw her eyes into statues. The plants istelf look like a snake, with leaves as scales and the berries as eyes Almanac Entry Gorgon Tea can stun a zombie by turning it into a statue |description = Special: Turns a zombie 3 tiles in front of it into a statue He and is buddies recently started selling hyper-realistic zombie statues. No one knows where they come from |box title = Gorgon Tea|icon = TBA}} Plant food effect When fed Plant Food, Gorgon Tea will turn every zombie on the terrain in statues for 10 seconds. Arma-Mint upgrade When upgraded by Contain-Mint, he reach will increase to 5 tiles and statues will stay petrified for 5 seconds after the Gorgon Tea has stopped looking at them Statues The statues it creates are quite peculiar ; they have 2 times the zombie's health, and their health will get divided by two when the statue become a zombie again. For example, a zombie with 100 HP will become a statue with 200 HP, and a statue with 200 HP will become a 100 HP zombie. Keep in mind that a statue with 1 HP won't have her health divided by 2 when it become a zombie Strategies This plant has zero offensive abilities, but it can be of great use against bulky zombies, as it will stall them indefinitely until they are destroyed or a zombies goes in front of it. However, it will have a lot of troubles when dealing with swarms of ennemies, which will generally be only slowed down a little bit by these plants. It is highly recommended to use them on Brickhead Zombies or ennemies with a similar toughness, and can greatly help plants like Trigonocarpult by allowing them to make a short work of bulky ennemies. You can also use it with plants like Melon-Pult, with the Gorgon Tea immobilizing though zombies to make your defense focus on it and the latter eliminating smaller zombies that may disrupt the petrification effect. Beware of the statues, as they won't move until the Gorgon Tea is removed but will still have a lot more HP, and avoid''' Arcade Zombies or Troglobites''' as they will be protected by what they are pushing. Concerning Gargantuas, you can combine him with ice plants, Sap-Fling and Stallia to nullify their speed and make them almost innofensive Trivia *This is the second plant of Cryptic72 which is based on the Ephedrales **The first was the Bramblesaurus